


【授翻】Joy/愉悦

by Clover_cherik



Series: 满足、愉悦与狂喜 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, i gave myself cavities writing this, just lots of sweet ironstrange fluff, literal superhero wedding, minor IW spoilers, no joke, post IW, the missing two years from contentment, they still fight, told in scenes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 钢铁侠和奇异博士订婚相关的一系列小瞬间，从观看The X Files电影到跳着舞划过天空，到Tony摸索着前进。他们之间并非总是充满阳光和玫瑰，但他们努力克服一切。作者笔记：从技术上讲，这是在Contentment/满足一文中的两年间隙里发生的，但是如果你只是想要读一些温馨轻松的片段也可以单独阅读此文。我倒回去再读了一遍前文然后有点被自己噎到（哈哈）。没有什么总的情节，没有什么大坏蛋，没有严肃的剧情。这些只是他们共同生活的瞬间。有一些无限战争的剧透（注：作者是6月份发的文，所以你懂的）。





	【授翻】Joy/愉悦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812925) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



**第一年**

Tony Stark很紧张，这可太蠢了。Tony Stark才不会紧张，尤其是为了约会，如果那真的就只是约会而已。他拽了拽自己运动外套的袖子。他不知道。是啊，那天早上他吻了一个巫师医生然后主动约对方吃饭但那也并不意味着他们是在约会。

见鬼，Tony不知道自己在干嘛。他对着镜子反复撞着脑袋，呻吟着。

“老板，我不觉得这样做有益健康。”FRIDAY说。

“要是我失去了知觉那我就不用自欺欺人了。”

他发誓他听到了FRIDAY的嗤之以鼻声。Tony看看时间叹了口气，回头朝镜子瞥了一眼。他的眼底仍有黑眼圈，看起来很憔悴。鉴于前一天晚上是他十多年以来第一次真正意义上的整夜安睡，也难怪他会看起来一塌糊涂了。

他听见熟悉的传送门的火花声于是走出了浴室。Stephen Strange站在他的卧室里关上了传送门。Tony就那么看着他，看了有一会儿。

他穿着一条旧的但打理得很好的裤子，一件深绿色的衬衫，将Stephen的眼睛衬托得不可思议地好看，还有一件黑色的呢外套而Tony相当确定这实际上就是魔浮斗篷。他戴着一副黑色皮手套，遮住了手上的伤疤。他的头发整齐地向后梳起，但有那么几绺发丝任性地垂在额头上这让Tony很有将碎发挽上去的冲动。他的山羊胡修剪得如此完美，勾勒得那双唇显得诱人可亲。

Tony突然陷入一阵危机，当Stephen微笑着看向他时Tony不知道要怎么办。他想要步上前去，用双手环住Stephen的腰然后将他拉进一个吻里。

他只是不确定那是否被准许。他不知道他们算是什么。当他早上吻了Stephen，然后打电话问Stephen是否要一起吃晚饭时，这一切似乎变得容易了。

Stephen歪歪头，看着Tony望着自己。Tony似乎很紧张。Stephen的眼神在屋子里逡巡游移，落在了床头柜上。他走上前去，拿起一张用相框裱好的照片。那是前一天晚上的派对上，被拍下的Tony在Stephen腿上睡着的一幕。

“Parker在圣所也留了一张。”Stephen说着把照片放下并转向Tony。他的眼睛掠过比自己略矮的男人，欣赏着对方身着合身的轻便休闲裤，搭配着运动外套和浅蓝色衬衫。

“他有吗？”Tony问道，垂眼注视着照片。当Stephen触到他的胳膊，他深吸一口气跳了起来。

“有什么在让你烦心？你有点神经过敏。“Stephen静静地说。Tony的身体在他的掌下紧绷起来。

Tony的眼神从Stephen的手上移向他的嘴唇然后最终望向了地板。

“我想吻你。”Tony平静地说。Stephen笑了，托住Tony的下巴令他的头向后微微仰起。

“那么是什么阻止了你这么做？”Stephen问，拇指在Tony的下颌摩挲。

“我不完全确定什么是允许的，什么是不允许的。”Tony说着闭上了眼睛而他被拉近靠向了Stephen的身体。

“相信我，Tony，如果你做了我不喜欢的事，我会告诉你的。不过，我非常享受今天早上的吻，并且我会乐于再来一个。”

这有点怪，Stephen想，Tony和他在一起时变得谨小慎微。

“我不想搞砸这个，”Tony静静地说，“而我甚至都不知道这是什么。”

Stephen俯下身亲吻Tony的嘴角。Tony叹了口气，转了转脑袋让他们的双唇贴合得愈发顺利。Stephen托着他的后脑加深了这个吻。Tony呻吟着，手指在他的外套里不由自主蜷了起来。

“Boss，抱歉打断一下，但距离您预订的时间还有十分钟。”FRIDAY的声音柔柔传来。

Tony在Stephen抽身退出的时候抱怨了一声。Stephen无声地笑了，再次吻了吻Tony。从这人身上他永远贪得无厌嫌拥有得不够多。

“我确信你向我承诺了大西洋海岸最好的意大利餐。”Stephen说，仍用拇指摩挲着Tony的脸颊。

Tony朝他微笑，而Stephen发现Tony眼中的某些阴霾散去了。“所以我做到了。”Tony说。“你可以在这里建一个传送门吗？”他指着空中，FRIDAY投出一张地图而Tony用手指戳了戳某个小巷的位置。Stephen看了一会儿，想象着小巷的样子。

“当然。”Stephen说着戴上了自己的玄戒，飞速画出一个传送门。他注意到Tony略微有些紧张，然后放松下来走了过去。Stephen跟着他，关上了门。Stephen环顾着黑漆漆的小巷，扬了扬眉。

“最好的意大利餐在一条小巷里？”Stephen看着他。“我们会在这里遇到小姐和流浪汉（迪士尼动画电影）吗？”

“哦，闭嘴。”Tony说着翻了个白眼。“往这儿走。”他带路走到巷子的尽头，拐角处有一扇门而要不是Tony指给他看Stephen就会错过这扇门。没有标志，无法分别。

“嗯哼，就像Leaky Cauldron（对角巷）一样。”

“哈！我就知道你读过哈利波特，你这书呆子！”Tony朝对方挤眉弄眼而Stephen打了一下他的屁股然后笑了。

“也许我看过电影呢。”Stephen回击道。

“嗯哼哼。我敢打赌，你真的把所有书都放在了霍格沃茨某个保险的地方。”

Stephen翻了个白眼。

Tony打开门，停在那儿好让Stephen进去。Stephen吸了一口气，蒜、海葵和意大利面的味道几乎淹没了他。

“Stark先生（原文为Signore）！”一个女人说着向前走来。Tony微笑着行了个吻面礼。“还以为你再也不来了。”她说。

“一直忙着，Beatrice女士。”Tony说。他指着Stephen说。“这是Stephen Strange医生。”

Beatrice微笑着倾身向前浅吻Stephen的脸颊。“晚上好，医生（Buona sera, Dottore）。欢迎光临我们的餐厅。“

Stephen瞥了一眼而她引他们走向后排桌子旁。还有一些人在用餐，大部分是情侣。这里的气氛温馨，安静而温暖。

“我们到了，Signore，Dottore。你常喝的葡萄酒，Signore Stark？”

“是的，请吧。”Tony说着脱下运动外套，把它挂在椅背上。Stephen也脱下外套坐下来，戴上手套。

Tony朝他微微一笑，谢过女侍者为他们拿酒。他点了两支，Stephen对着他得意的样子转了转眼珠。

Tony用手指在酒杯的边缘蹭来蹭去，看着里面装着的深红色液体。“昨晚......我已经很多年没有睡得那么好了。谢谢你。”

Stephen啜了一口酒，愉快地哼了一声。葡萄酒很棒。“我知道做噩梦是什么感觉，”Stephen说，“我曾经死去过无数次，但比起在泰坦看到的那些未来那仍算不上什么。”

Tony微微瑟缩了一下，手指攥紧了酒杯的杯颈。

“我这么说并不是要玩什么‘谁做了最糟糕的噩梦’的游戏，”Stephen说，将自己的手覆上了Tony的手，“但我想让你知道我都懂，而如果你想告诉我，或只是想让某人在附近，我会在那里。”

Tony情不自禁地轻声笑了，翻过手掌令他们的十指交缠绕。他凝视着他们的手。他一言不发，看着烛光在Stephen戴着手套的手上流淌。他想到了泰坦星。拇指抚过对方手套的接缝。

“一天之内从从草包到Tony。破记录了。”Tony轻声说。

Stephen唇角勾起，溢出一丝无奈的笑。“看过你的一千四百万个未来以后，我可能已经有点熟悉你了。”

“我喜欢那样。”Tony说。人们从未接近过他。他知道，一部分是他自己的错，但他也几乎被那些他信任过那么多次的人杀掉。

“如果有一天你想试图杀死我，那就坚持那么做，好吗？”Tony突然脱口而出。Stephen看着他，眼睛因不可置信而睁大。

“Tony，尽管我能肯定你会在我见鬼的人生中经常惹恼我，但无论你做什么事都不能让我想要杀了你。”

Tony摇摇头，他的手在Stephen的手中颤动。“你现在这样说，可是—— ”

Stephen将手指放在Tony的嘴唇上。“停，Tony，我和你一样对我们彼此追求这件事感兴趣。“

“我不擅长处理人际关系。”Tony警告着，嘴唇蹭着Stephen的手指。

“我相信我们可以交换关于我们恐怖的人际关系故事，”Stephen说，双唇因微笑而颤动。他似乎无法将目光从Tony的嘴唇上移开。“但我们可以试试。我们应得的，不是吗？在那一切之后？”

Tony笑了，在Stephen的指间落下一吻。“是的，我想我们可以的。”

:::

他们循序渐进。Tony渐渐开始相信也许Stephen不会离开他，Stephen Strange成了Tony Stark生命中的常数。

Rhodey第一次走进来，发现他们两个蜷缩在沙发上，看着X档案的电影吃着爆米花的时候，他就那么站在那里看着他们。他不记得Tony上一次看起来如此完全放松是什么时候——斜靠在Stephen Strange的胸膛上，光着脚，穿着Rhodey可以确定是属于好医生的衬衫。

“天啊，看看那个手机，”Tony笑着说，朝屏幕扔过去一颗爆米花。“该死的，是恐龙。”

“这个节目确实是在九十年代出来的。”Stephen指出，从Tony膝盖上偷了一把爆米花。

“我认为应该重新用上垫肩。”Tony看着屏幕上的Dana Scully一边说。

Stephen哼了一声，“拜托不要。”

Rhodey清了清嗓子，两个男人抬起头来。

“Rhodey熊！”Tony笑着对他说。“你好吗，伙计？”

Rhodey哼了一声走进了房间。他的义肢在他走动时无声地运行着。他抓了一把爆米花然后倒在沙发上，把Stephen的脚抬到腿上折回去。Tony给了他一个灿烂的笑容。

“我们看的是那一季？”Rhodey问道。

“第四季。”Tony和Stephen异口同声。

Rhodey对着他们微笑，看着Stephen是怎样一边吃爆米花一边偶尔在Tony的头发上落下一个吻，看着Tony是怎样转过头去追逐Stephen的嘴。Rhodey从未想过自己还能看到如此完全放松而满足的Tony，尤其是在Thanos的影响之后。

他们在一起看起来很好，很愉快。他想到Tony在他坐下时朝他露出的笑容。Tony看起来如此开心，以至于Rhodey已经接受了这样一个事实：Tony正在和至尊法师闲聊，并且看着X档案电影，而这些都是Rhodey一度怀疑Tony会因害怕而不能接受的。

好吧，Tony是Rhodey最好的朋友，他可以接受Tony决意选择要在一起的人（大多数时候，总之）。

Rhodey拍了拍Tony的小腿，看着剧里的Mulder试图给Scully指示的时候咧嘴笑了。

他为他们感到高兴，不只是为他们感到高兴。

:::

Stephen坐在浴室里，双手抱着头，一罐剃须膏放在台面上而一把剃须刀掉在地板上。血从他的脸颊上滴落。他是一个白痴才会试图在不用魔法的情况下刮胡子，然而即使在很久没有完全使用自己的手的这段时间之后，他仍然想试试。

Tony轻轻地走进浴室，在看到Stephen坐在马桶上的时候停下了脚步。

“Stephen？”Tony平静地问道。

Stephen嗫嚅了一声，双手攥成拳头。

Tony拾起剃须刀，抓起一块毛巾。他擦掉了地板上的血滴，取过剃须膏。他将Stephen的头向后仰，用膏体轻轻地覆盖他的下巴和脸颊。

“你在做什么？”Stephen谨慎地盯着他。

“帮忙，”Tony说着停了下来，手里拿着剃刀，“除非你不想让我那么做。”

Stephen凝视着他，彼此陷入沉默。他们一直在慢慢向对方敞开自己，但Stephen仍然对双手的事有些敏感。Tony没有催促。他也有自己的伤疤，而那更容易藏在衣服之下。

“不，我会……为之感激，”Stephen说。“尤其是我们还要去吃预订的晚餐。”

他们每月都会预订Tony几个月前带他去的小意大利餐厅的位置。

Tony笑了笑，胸中某个所在因Stephen的信任而放松。他拿起剃刀轻轻地将它刮过Stephen的脸颊。Stephen的眼睛在Tony温柔的抚触下阖上了。Tony的笑容更盛，他沉默着刮完了Stephen的脸。

“好了。”他说着，用温暖的毛巾擦去左边的剃须膏。他用拇指掠过Stephen的山羊胡子，咬了咬嘴唇。Stephen亲吻了一记他的拇指，他们的目光相遇了。

“谢谢。”Stephen说。Tony笑了，低下头去用嘴唇代替了拇指的位置。

“无论何时。”

:::

Tony呜咽着，将自己蜷缩成一团。他的胸口疼痛，心脏痉挛，无法呼吸。他捂着胸口，攥紧了衬衫。他闭上眼睛，将哭叫强吞了回去。

他甚至不确定是什么把他搞成这样的。刚刚一会儿他还很好，接着他的胸口就紧缩起来，于是他穿过了会议室，径直经过吓了一跳的Pepper面走进了浴室。

他不知道自己在这儿待了多久，缩在寒冷的瓷砖砌成的地板上，荧光灯在头顶愤怒地嗡嗡作响。

门上传来温和的敲击声。“Tony，是我。”Stephen的声音透过门柔柔响起。Tony惊讶地颤抖了一下。Stephen已经在卡玛泰姬待了一个礼拜，而自他走后Tony几乎就没怎么睡觉。他没有意识到自己有多么依赖Stephen安定地陪伴在身边他才能度过每一天。

Rogers和Barnes也同时出现在这里但这并帮不上什么忙。他们相处得尚属融洽，尽管Tony再也不会信任Steve Rogers了而他和Barnes也再不会成为朋友——即便是在共同击败了Thanos之后。他们三人之间毕竟也发生了太多事情。

Tony在感到有什么东西披在自己肩头的时候呜咽了一声，是斗篷抹去了他脸上的泪水。

“怎么回事？”Tony低语道。

“Pepper打电话给我，”Stephen说，挨着Tony坐在地上。“出什么事了？”

“我不知道，”Tony气喘吁吁地说。“一秒钟前我还很好，下一秒就……”

“呼吸，Tony，和我一起。吸气，呼气，”Stephen说，“吸气。呼气。好。继续。我可以碰你吗？”

Tony点点头，于是Stephen将双手放在他的肩膀上。“我在这儿。Wong可以处理好卡玛泰姬的事务。我们回家吧。我们要开始看下一季的《神秘博士》啦。”

Tony很喜欢Stephen的这个样子。他不会在自己惊恐发作时催促推压。他并没有试图修复Tony，让他好起来。他只是让Tony知道他就在那里。Tony用双臂搂住Stephen的腰，将额头靠在他胸前。Stephen用手臂紧紧圈住Tony，将鼻子埋进他的发间。

“Pepper会负责主持会议。我们回家吧，“Stephen说。

Tony闻见了Stephen身上熟悉的气息，香料，茶和旧羊皮纸杂糅的芬芳。

“我到家了。”

:::

Tony还没有告诉Peter，他和Stephen Strange在一起了。他尚不能完全确定该如何来处理这个。而他和Stephen在一起的时间非常宝贵。

Peter对于Strange博士能花更多的时间在这里表示十分乐意。对方在Peter的解剖学课程上给予了非常多的帮助。他有点猜到Stark先生和医生之间发生了什么事，但他就爱看到Stark先生这么快乐。没有人能比他更值得这个了。

当他毕业的日期逐渐临近，他邀请了Stark先生和Strange博士到May婶婶那儿参加一个小型毕业聚会。知情的人不多，就他自己和May婶婶。当天早些时候他和Ned和MJ一起出去玩了。

令他惊讶的是两个人都同意了。他们从传送法阵进到他的卧室里。Tony已经克服了他对传送门的恶心，至少是对Stephen建的门克服了，而他也从不强迫Stephen坐汽车。

“May婶婶，他们来了！”Peter喊道，兴奋地差点从床上摔下来。

“冷静点孩子。不像搞得像你以前没见过传送门一样。”Tony说着翻了个白眼。

“好吧，没在我的卧室里见过嘛。”Peter指出。

“很好。你的卧室里不需要传送门。”Stephen说着关闭了法阵并将悬戒放好。

“啊，Cloakie没来吗？”Peter问道。

Stephen转了转眼珠。“我不敢相信你给一个古老的文物起了个宠物似的昵称。”

“嘿，Cloakie喜欢这个名字！”Peter边说着将两个人带到起居室去。

Tony哼了一声，走向May亲了亲她的脸颊。

“May婶，这位是医生巫师，Doctor Strange！”Peter说，从盘子里顺了一根胡萝卜吃。May拍掉他的手，对Stephen露出一个微笑。

“很高兴终于见到你了，Doctor Strange。Peter经常说到你，差不多跟他提到Tony一样频繁。”

“请叫我Stephen，我也很高兴见到您。”

“谢谢你关照Peter。”

“嘿，我可以照顾自己。大多数时候。”

Tony笑了。“你是在变得越来越棒。某些时候。”

Peter吐了吐舌头，勉强躲过了May婶拍过来的另一记掌击。

“我们点了优步快送。”Peter说着把食物拿出来放在桌子上。

“要是让我来做饭，那会是通心粉和奶酪，”梅确认道。

“那可绰绰有余。”Tony说。他个人更喜欢通心粉和奶酪。

“不是为Peter毕业准备的。”May对她的侄子微笑着说道。Peter对她回以咧嘴一笑，一边给大家倒喝的。

他们围坐在小桌旁，谈论着Peter的大学前景。Stephen朝着面前的牛排微微叹了口气。虽然它看起来很可口，但他可能得花该死地好一会儿来切了。他伸手去拿餐刀，轻轻握起拳头试图阻止颤抖。

Tony正和May聊着天，切好了牛排但没有吃。他不假思索地将自己的盘子和Stephen的换了，一点儿都没停下交谈。随着实现的结束，May和Peter显得有些震惊，当他们意识到这一点时。

“啊伙计，Doctor Strange，抱歉。”Peter说，感觉很糟糕。

Stephen摆了摆手。“Peter，这没什么大不了的。我本来可以做到的，但我们可能得在这儿花上该死的一整夜了。谢谢，Tony。”

Tony对着他笑了，威士忌色的眼睛温柔地看着他。

“小意思。”Tony说着转向自己的晚餐。整个晚上其余的时间他都将手放在Stephen的大腿上。May看着他们，微微露出笑容。

当天夜里的晚些时候，在Tony帮忙洗好碗、Stephen用传送门去丢掉垃圾之后又过了很久，他们四人聚在电视机旁看电影。Peter发现自己的视线不由被Tony和Stephen挤在一起的方式所吸引了。Stephen在Tony的大腿上画了一道符文。

“给你，”Tony说道，在夜晚即将结束前把一个信封扔给Peter。Peter接住了，皱着眉头看着他。“毕业快乐。还有些废话。”

Peter打开它，张开了嘴巴。“这是真的吗？”

“是的，保送MIT。化学工程之类的。别担心，我甚至没有动用任何关系，尽管我的推荐信可能起了点作用。”

Peter伸出双臂搂住了Tony的腰。Tony把他拉近，紧紧拥抱着他。

“谢谢你，Stark先生！”Peter说，他绝对没有哭出来。

Stephen靠在墙上，微微笑了。Tony松开手看着Peter。Tony开始意识到Peter已经比他高了。这是什么时候的开始的？

“现在，这还并不意味着你可以自由地做任何你想做的事情。Karen会监护你。”

“当然，先生。”Peter说，笑得很开心。

Tony回以微笑，拥抱着May道别。他越来越善于向他人表达自己的关心之情。Stephen一直都擅长于此。他们一起穿过传送门，向May和Peter挥手道别。

两个人走后May抱了抱Peter。她对他笑着说：“你没告诉我他们恋爱了。”

“什么？呃。”Peter说。May翻了个白眼。

“等等，他们恋爱了？”Peter过了一会儿才问道，露出诧异的表情。现在一切都变得意味深长了。

May笑了。

:::

Tony坐在Pepper对面，无所事事玩着手机。Stephen又回卡玛泰姬去了，Tony就开始消磨时间。即使离开了Stephen他也能比原来睡得好些了，但他不喜欢这样。

Pepper看着他。自从Thanos被击败已经过去将近三年了，自从她看到Tony蜷缩在沙发上头靠着Stephen Strange的膝盖睡着那次起也已经过去了快一年。她看着Tony仿佛慢慢地找回了自己，看起来比他那么多年来都要健康，当初因为压力过大而减掉的体重也在慢慢地恢复回升。

无论如何她都得给Stephen送个礼品篮。她知道Tony Stark曾经如何艰难。她仍然爱他，但他们做朋友会更好。他们对此达成了一致，新闻媒体也一直对此念念不忘直到出现了一些更有趣的东西。

“Stephen怎么样？”她问道，合上电脑。她看着Tony脸上浮现出笑容，眼神因Stephen的名字而流露出温柔。

“好，非常好。”Tony说。她朝他笑了。

“什么？”Tony问道，放低眼镜这样刚好能越过镜框上边看到她。

“你爱他。”佩珀说。

Tony满脸通红，结结巴巴说不出完整的句子来了。Pepper将手伸到桌子对面，握住了他一只手。

“Tony？”

Tony看着她。他怎么能和那个他曾当成将要共同度过余生的女人讨论Stephen呢，在Stephen Strange为他的生活打开了一扇新的门之前他与之设想过要一个孩子的那个女人？

无论他在Pepper脸上看到什么，那都减轻了他的恐惧。他用空着的手揉揉脸。

“你确实爱他。”Pepper由衷地说。

“我……靠。”Tony说。

Pepper无声地笑了起来。她知道要Tony承认爱有多难。“你告诉过他了吗？”

Tony摇了摇头，睁大了眼睛。自己确实爱着Stephen的认识击中了他，就像Steve Rogers给了他当头一棒一样。

“告诉他，Tony。”Pepper平静地说。

Tony看着她。“你生气了吗？”

Pepper对他忧伤地微笑。“Tony，你比这些年里的任何时候都要健康。Rhodey告诉我你笑得更多了，这都是因为Stephen。不，我没有生气。我很遗憾不能成为你的那个人，但我更高兴你找到了他，并且他也找到了你。别他妈搞砸了。“

Tony开怀大笑起，把Pepper拉入一个紧紧的拥抱中。“谢谢，Pepper。”他在她发侧低声道。

她回报了他。“我最好被邀请来参加婚礼。”

Tony笑着，眼睛眺望着远方。

:::

他们回到了基地，和Peter和Rhodey一起玩棋盘游戏。Peter搜刮了一圈背包，从里面掏出一堆戒指糖。

“讲真？你是十二岁吗？”看到Tony的眼睛亮了起来时，Stephen干巴巴地问道而对方抓起一个就把手指塞了进去，兴致勃勃吮了起来。

Tony翻了个白眼，伸出变成了明亮的蓝色的舌头。

Stephen笑了起来，抓住Tony的手舔了舔他的戒指。Tony咧嘴一笑，向Stephen眉飞色舞起来。

“你们两个真恶劣！”Rhodey说着掷出骰子。然而他的脸上露出了微笑。他很高兴Tony如此开怀。

“你想要一个吗Doctor Strange ？”Peter问道，示意给Stephen一个。

Stephen微笑着摇了摇头，他的嘴唇闪过一丝来自Tony戒指糖的蓝色。“不用了谢谢。”

“你只是想偷吃我的。”Tony说道，又吮了吮戒指。

“被你发现了。”Stephen对他说。Tony再次伸出舌头，然后在Stephen抓住他的手并咬掉了一大块戒指时尖声喊了起来。

“嘿！”

Peter翻了个白眼，从Rhodey手里接过了骰子。

Tony拿起一个没拆封的戒指糖打开，抓住Stephen的手，将超大的戒指滑到他的手指上。他的大拇指沿着Stephen的伤抚过，然后停在手指上的戒指那里。

Stephen低头看着戒指，一口气凝在了喉头。Tony把它戴在他左手的无名指上。Stephen的手被Tony的手握着。两个人似乎都没有意识到Rhodey和Peter突然沉默了。

Tony抬起头，他们的目光相接。他们之间的沉默变得越来越凝重，仿佛在等待着什么。

Tony把Stephen的手举到嘴边吻了吻他的指节，然后舔起了戒指。紧张的弦绷断了，他们又回到了游戏中。

晚些时候，在Rhodey和他们一起擦完地板之后，Stephen站在阳台上，拇指摩挲追索着现下被吃得空荡荡的戒指。他摘下玩具戒指，转了转他的手指。

“你还好吗？”Tony问道，靠在他旁边。

“如果我长时间戴着戒指，可能会增加我的手损伤。”Stephen含着歉意道。

“下次告诉我，”Tony说道，从Stephen手中接过戒指。他记住了那个，然后把Stephen拉进了亲吻之中。

:::

Tony站在他的实验室里，盯着他的第一件钢铁侠套装的残余部件。他的手指抚过布满凹痕的金属表面。这件装甲他没有留下多少了，许多年已经过去而这件的各个部分都被用到了其他的装甲之中。

他们即将迎来Thanos失败三周年纪念日，而一年前他在Stephen的膝盖上睡着了。他已经订好了那家意大利餐厅。

他没法忘记脑海中浮现那天晚上的场景：他将戒指糖戴上了Stephen的手指。那感觉如此 **正确** 。

他摇摇头，把注意力转回到他面前的手套上。他从不是什么手套的爱好者。去搞清楚。他笑着将手套拆开。。

“FRIDAY，如果Stephen出现就告诉我。这是个给他的惊喜。“

“当然，Boss。但我能否说一句，弄到这个点太疯狂了。”

Tony哼了一声，嘴角弯成微笑的弧度。

:::

派对进行得如火如荼，每个人都很享受于此。Wanda和Vision宣布他们订婚了获得了一阵掌声，Tony为他们清出了舞池的场子。Quill向Thor挑战说要跟他斗舞，而所有人都被Loki替他的兄弟跳进舞池然后跳出了某些相当撩人的舞步的样子惊掉了下巴，站在那里鸦雀无声。

“没想到他会来啊。”晚些时候Tony说道。他和Stephen在露台上，音乐飘送进来。

Stephen哼了一声 ：“Thor知道。你看到他脸上的表情了吗？”

“你看到Quill的表情了吗？”Tony说着转身看向Stephen。

Stephen静静地笑了，朝Tony靠近。他用指节抚弄着Tony的脸颊上，梳理着Tony夹杂着一丝斑白的胡子。Tony转头吻了吻Stephen的手，眼神与Stephen胶着相连。

“一年。”Tony说。

“我知道。”Stephen说。一年了，自从他赶跑了Tony的头痛，自从那天这个男人在自己的腿上熟睡。

Tony朝他微笑，拉着Stephen深深地吻入。Tony低吟着将舌头搅进了Stephen的口里。他有个计划，但他想等到他们单独相处。

音乐换了，一阵缓慢的节奏飘向他们。Stephen伸出手。“和我跳支舞。”

Tony微笑着，把手放进Stephen的手中。Stephen将他拉近而Tony把头靠在Stephen的胸前。当斗篷落在Stephen肩膀上时，他皱了皱鼻子。

他突然对Stephen笑了笑。“把你的脚踩在我脚上。”

“我是，四岁吗？”Stephen问道。

“相信我，好吗？”

Stephen耸了耸肩，站到了Tony的脚上。Tony转了转手表，当纳米分子将Tony的脚用装甲靴子包覆起来的时候Stephen无声地笑了。排斥的力道消失了，Stephen笑着扶住了Tony的肩膀。

Tony对他莞尔一笑，魔浮披风支撑了Stephen的大部分重量。两个人懒洋洋地在空中旋转，世界的其余所在仿佛都在他们身边坠落消失。

当他们飞舞向空中之时，音乐变了，“Fly me to the moon”的旋律在他们周围响起。

Tony轻轻地哼了一声，双手环绕在Stephen的腰上，斗篷将他们带到空中，Tony的斥力引擎嗡嗡作响。

“让我飞向月球，在星辰间嬉戏遨游。”Tony悠悠地唱着。

“我不知道你还喜欢Sinatra。”Stephen笑着说。Tony笑了笑。

“他不是 Black Sabbath，但我偶尔也会喜欢他的歌。特别是这首歌。“他又哼起了这首歌。“用这歌充盈我的心灵，让我永远唱到尽情……”

Stephen捧起Tony的脸，低头看着他，微风在他身边拂过。

“你是我一切的渴求，我景仰和恋慕的所有。”

Tony的脸颊泛起红晕，眼神因Stephen的声音而变得深沉。

“换而言之，请真心待我，”Tony唱着回应，声音颤抖。“换而言之……我爱你。”他吐出了最后一句话，直视着Stephen的眼睛。“我爱你，”他再次说。

“很好，”Stephen说，低头亲吻了他。“我爱你。”他低声朝着Tony的嘴唇说。Tony笑了起来，手臂紧紧搂住Stephen的身体。他们疯狂地掠过空中，笑着喊着看着斗篷试图让他们保持稳定。

“可能要注意下那些斥力器？”Stephen问道，紧紧拥着Tony的双臂。

Tony对他咧嘴一笑，然后紧紧地吻住他，吮咬着Stephen的嘴唇。Stephen看起来很美，星辰与满月交相辉映，夜幕与长天一色低沉。

Tony给斥力器加强动力，Stephen搂着他的脖子。他把他们送到卧室的阳台上，切断了靴子的电源。Stephen使劲吻着他，把Tony推回了房间。

他们趴在床上，四肢交缠，身体相依，衣服都被甩飞，手指相互探索彼此的身体和伤痕。他们慢慢地陶醉其中，情话在房间里萦绕回荡。

次日清晨在他们醒来的时候，看到一张照片被相框裱好放在厨房的台面上。画面里他们在空中曼舞，沐浴在月光之中。

:::

TonyStark很紧张。真的，真的，很紧张。他瞥了一眼面前的酒，深吸了一口气。在他们第一次在此吃饭的一年后，他们又来到了这家小意大利餐厅的餐桌专座前。

Stephen正在说些什么而Tony并不知道。他很难集中注意力，直到他的眼神被Stephen的嘴唇吸引回来。

“Stephen。”Tony开口道，手指摩挲着夹克口袋里放着的丝绒盒子。

Stephen歪着头，朝他微笑。“嗯，Tony？”

“我，呃……妈的！”Tony小声赌咒着将手伸向盒子。Stephen皱了皱眉。Tony的手几乎和他自己的手在那糟糕的日子里一样地颤抖着。当天鹅绒盒从他的手上滚落时Tony又骂了一声。他弯腰将它捡起来。

Stephen覆住他的手，饶有兴致地看着他。“Tony，深呼吸。跟我说话。”

Tony笑了，揉揉脸看着膝盖上的盒子。“我把这一切都计划好了，你知道吗？演说和一切，而我却甚至没法好好做到。”

“Tony，我不知道你要说什么。”

Tony哼了一声。“你不知道吗？”他问，声音差不多是沮丧了。“你看见过这个未来，不是吗？”

Stephen坐回去看着Tony。出于某种原因，Tony看起来难过而悲伤，Stephen希望前一天晚上的笑容能回到他脸上。

“实际上，我从来没有看过这么远。我只是在寻找击败Thanos的关键所在，而不是花时间去看那之后发生的事情。而当我看到你得活下去而我们赢了我就看得足够远了。而你赢了，我从来没有看得那么远。我可能在第六百个未来时就爱上了你，而当我看完最后一个……你已经成了我生命中最重要的人。我不在乎Thanos之后发生了什么，我只是看到你活着，你赢了……这就是我所在意的全部。你值得拥有那么多的快乐，爱。”

Tony盯着他，嘴巴微微张开。他们从来没有真正讨论过泰坦星上发生的事情，而从Stephen口中听到这些话让Tony的心停了摆。

“好吧去他的。我没法比过那个。”Tony咕哝着，嘴角因微笑而扬起。他把盒子推到桌子对面。“Stephen，我爱你。嫁给我？”

Stephen的眼神扫过Tony的脸，然后又回到了盒子上。Tony打开盒子，Stephen看着。里面有一枚经典的钢铁侠红金相间配色的朴素的抛光戒指。旁边是一个由相同材质制成的开口镯，还有一条细细的金属链子。

“我用我的第一件钢铁侠装甲的一部分做的。你……啊，你说戒指会造成损伤，所以我想也许是手镯，你可以用项链穿过戒指来戴。当然，只有你想戴的时候。天啊，你可能要说不所以无论如何都没关系而——”

“Tony。”Stephen温柔地说，用手指沿着金属划过。他的眼睛睁大了，因为蓝色的光从镯上散出。

“电弧反应堆。一个微缩的。我保证，它也来自第一套。”

“你的心。”Stephen喃喃低语。

“我……什么？”

“你将你的心给了我。”Stephen说，抬眼迎上Tony的目光。Tony很确定他一生都没有那么慌张过。

他几乎能在脑海里听到Pepper的声音。 别他妈搞砸了。

“你为我而死的那一刻，我就把我的心给了你。”Tony说。“和我结婚，Stephen Strange。”

Stephen笑了。Tony仍然显得很紧张，在等待Stephen回应时用手指轻敲着桌子。

“好。”Stephen简洁地说。Tony如释重负。Stephen看着Tony在自己左手腕上戴上手镯。当Stephen碰到它的时候，光芒在金属间闪烁起舞。

Tony就像那样创造了戒指和手镯。他因Tony为他而做的这些东西而欣喜，因Tony知道戒指对自己的双手来说可能是个负担以后而做了这一切而动容。事实上Tony亲手制作了这些，用拯救了他生命的那件装甲、用让他活下来的的东西……Stephen只觉不可名状。

当把戒指坠在链子上并绕过桌子走来时Tony的双手仍在颤抖。Stephen低下头，Tony将链子为他戴上。他感觉到Tony的嘴唇蹭到了他的脖子，于是他将小个子男人拉进他的膝盖，深深地用力地吻他。

Tony笑着投入了这个吻，兴高采烈，满心愉悦。


End file.
